Encontrado un Ser Celestial
by mantoniolealt
Summary: Durante una misión de reconocimiento una flota de las colonias encuentra una nueva civilización en apariencia humana, pero que no lo es del todo. Bajo el control de Veda, Celestial Being viaja por las estrellas en busca de su hogar y estos nuevos visitantes van a ayudarlos.
1. CAPITULO 1: LA VERDAD ESTA AFUERA

**Esta historia se hizo como un intento de combinar dos franquicias en una manera algo creíble. Originalmente tenía otra idea para reunir la franquicia de Gundam UC con BSG 2003, pero no hallaba nada creíble hasta que se me ocurrió juntarlo con Gundam 00.**

 **Hay pocas historia de este tipo y tristemente no se han actualizado en mucho tiempo.**

 **Lamentablemente Battlestar wikia fallo mientras escribía la historia, por lo puede que encuentren inconsistencias. También no soy exactamente bueno escribiendo diálogos como podrán darse cuenta.**

 **Esta historia podría ser mejor y pretendo reescribirla cuando tenga más experiencia. También planeo traducirla al inglés eventualmente como práctica. Hasta entonces veamos donde nos lleva.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: LA VERDAD ESTA AFUERA.**

 **18 Februarius YR99 Cuartel Militar de Picon**

 **Sistema Cyranus - Sector Colonial**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Reconocimiento de Sector Bacta, Nébula Adonis**

 **Protocolo 14**

 **STATUS: URGENTE**

El siguiente reporte es un recuento de las bitácoras correspondientes a la misión solicitada por FDC (Fuerza de defensas de las colonias) como continuación del proyecto Visitor. (Ver archivo anexo CND00158DN33A)

 **04 Sextilis YR98 Sistema Vela - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Nos acercamos al cuarto me de doce de nuestra misión de prospección de este sector del espacio adyacente al territorio Colonial. Este sector no había sido explorado a profundidad a pesar de nuestra larga historia de viajes por el espacio. Las constantes guerras entre las distintas tribus y las grandes distancias involucradas jugaron un factor importante, así como la Guerra con los Cylons.

Aunado a esto la región parece ser pobre en Tylium. No es de sorprender que su exploración haya pasado a segundo plano por tantos años.

La inspección de las naves científicas y mineras no han encontrado nada de valor. Varios metales pesados, minerales y tierras raras que serian de utilidad, pero que debido a las largas distancias no es redituable para empresas privadas o de gobierno minar este sistema. Tampoco hay planetas habitables. Otro sistema mas de 15 que hemos visitado y revisado en nuestro viaje.

Cualquiera preguntaría que hacemos aquí a pesar de saber que expediciones anteriores fallaron en encontrar el combustible para justificar todo este gasto. La mayoría del Tylium disponible ya ha sido minado por nuestra nave minera el Pathos o en expediciones anteriores.

La respuesta es el Tylium. Se encuentra casi agotado. Siglos de explotación han dejado nuestros sistemas casi secos. EL trafico de naves de viaje o cargueros, las guerras y la expansión de nuestra flota aunado a las limitaciones de la línea roja nos han puesto en esta situación. Es por ello que una misión como esta, que normalmente habría sido rechazada por el bajo valor de retorno que puede ofrecer fue aprobada. Se calcula que tenemos poco mas de un siglo antes de que la situación se vuelva critica.

A pesar de este contratiempo continuamos con la misión secundaria, la cual es medianamente exitosa de acuerdo al Doctor Faetum. Hemos detectado los "Fantasmas" registrados en la bitácora de vuelo de la expedición Visitor. Los registros que conservo mi abuelo han sido muy útiles para recrear dicha expedición y encontrar la señal de estos objetos.

Estos "fantasmas" aparecieron en nuestro DRADIS y desparecieron inmediatamente. El registro de las naves de la flota lo confirma, por lo que sabemos que no son fenómenos naturales. Todos desparecieron al mismo tiempo a solo unos minutos de nuestra llegada.

Estos son el motivo de nuestra misión secundaria. Investigar si estos han sido hechos por el hombre, los Cylons o alguien mas. En caso de ser otra tribu debemos establecer relaciones diplomáticas, ya que no podemos permitirnos hacer mas enemigos. Si son Cylons hay que prepararse ya que nos encontramos en la dirección opuesta a la línea roja por lo que esto seria una violación al armisticio.

En el caso de no ser humanos o Cylons, dejar que los científicos y diplomáticos se encarguen. No espero que hombrecitos azules de las nébulas aparezcan, pero nunca se sabe.

No solo han sido registrados los misteriosos "fantasmas", sino que además nuestro equipo científico ha detectado un fenómeno inusual a dos años luz de este sistema. De acuerdo a las lecturas obtenidas el objeto se desplaza a un cuarto de la velocidad de la luz. Estamos planeando una serie de saltos que nos pondrán en el camino de este misterio. Habrá que esperar para hacer una análisis mas conciso de este.

Partiremos dentro de las próximas dos horas después de que el reactor termine el escaneo de la zona donde detectamos al "fantasma". Estamos muy interesados en descubrir mas de estos, ya que estos desparecen sin dejar rastro y parecen desplazarse sin dejar rastro ya que nuestras sondas no encontraron presencia física de estos.

* * *

 **06 Sextilis YR98 Entre los Sistemas Vela y CS21992503- Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Nos encontramos en la posición correcta para observar y analizar le el objeto denominado el "Corredor" por nuestro equipo científico. No hay nada mas que reportar, todos los sistemas están en verde a lo largo dela flota, Los motores de salto listos al 100% de su capacidad. Combustible, provisiones y recursos para continuar nuestra misión están en los parámetros establecidos. Estamos a dos horas de cruzar el camino de el "Corredor".

Revisando los registros de los raptors y las sondas hemos adquirido una plétora de información de "los fantasmas" a pesar de no saber mucho de estos. Su presencia afecta nuestros sensores, pero también confirma nuestra sospecha de que en efecto existen.

De acuerdo a nuestros expertos tomara un periodo de dos semanas analizar la información para dar una respuesta concluytente.

* * *

 **07 Sextilis YR98 Entre los Sistemas Vela y XCS21992503- Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

El día anterior ha sido un circo. Entre el análisis de el "Corredor", los fallos de nuestros sistemas de Dradis, computadoras y otros sistemas no hemos podido descansar. La mayor sorpresa es que es en efecto una nave viajando a una velocidad sostenida que quemaría nuestros motores o destrozarían cualquiera de las nuestras y convertirían a la tripulación en una mancha en las paredes.

Las imágenes que obtuvimos muestran que es un objeto cilíndrico de casi dos kilómetros de largo con aproximadamente 200 metros de diámetro y con una protrusión en el frente en forma de escudo y con un tamaño de casi el doble circunferencia de la nave. El tipo de propulsión es desconocido ya que no detectamos residuos de material en el camino de esta nave y la interferencia causada por su paso no nos permitió analizar las partículas que emite y que desaparecieron antes de que pudiéramos tomar muestras

A las 1530 horas. Captamos la nave moviéndose a un cuarto de l a velocidad de la luz. Una vez que entro en le rango de nuestros sensores estos trabajaron a toda capacidad para obtener la mayor cantidad de información. Pero esta tarea vio interrumpida por la radiación desconocida que afecto nuestros equipo temporalmente

Todos los sistemas se restablecieron a toda capacidad dentro de la hora y procedimos a analizar la información obtenida. Se decidió no perseguir al "Corredor", debido al efecto que este provoca en nuestro equipo. Además nuestras sondas detectaron un objeto claramente artificial orbitando el gigante gaseoso en el próximo sistema.

Nos preparamos para realizar el salto el día de mañana cuando nuestra sonda de mensaje regrese de la estación de relevo Cherubim.

A la velocidad actual el "Corredor" tomara cuatro años más en llegar al sistema Vela. Tiempo mas que suficiente para que el Comando Central se prepare para su arribo. Espero estar presente cuando eso ocurra, la oportunidad de descubrir para que es y quien hizo esa nave es demasiado buena para ignorarla.

* * *

 **12 Sextilis YR98 Sistema XCS21992503- Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Hemos arribado al sistema XCS21992503. Nuestro retaso se debió a la espera de la nave de exploración Argonauta que detecto varios objetos artificiales orbitando el gigante gaseoso y sus lunas. El tercer planeta mosto indicios de un objeto circulando la orbita de este. Claramente artificial y metálico, probablemente un red de satélites.

También confirmo la presencia de trafico entre las estructuras previamente identificadas. Análisis posteriores revelaron la presencia de objetos orbitando varios puntos en el sistema que coinciden con zonas estables de gravedad. Probablemente estaciones orbitales o astilleros según teoriza la Comandante Hana.

La misión de reconocimiento del Argonauta nos dejó con mucha información y después de analizarla decidimos enviar la sonda de mensajes a la estación Cherubim con todo lo recabado. Tomo tres días enviar y recibir la sonda. El Vicealmirante Crow nos dio instrucciones de proseguir y preparar la llegada de la delegación oficial enviada por el gobierno, que llegara adentro de tres meses.

Hasta el momento nos encontramos estupefactos ante todo este descubrimiento. no esperábamos hallar tanta muestra de vida en una zona tan alejada de las colonias. Los rumores abundan en la flota y es difícil mantener el control con el equipo científico que esta desesperado por hacer contacto. Habiendo recibido la aprobación hicimos el salto a dos UA (Unidades Astronómicas) del gigante gaseoso.

Afortunadamente constatamos con un grupo diplomático para esta situación. Nadie esperaba que realmente fueran necesarios sus servicios, pero aquí estamos, en la cúspide del descubrimiento de una nueva civilización, probablemente humana o extraterrestre.

El paquete de contacto esta listo para enviarse, solo queda esperar a que el grupo de primer contacto de su aprobación. El principal problema viene del pequeño grupo religioso que exige que esperemos al grupo de contacto enviado por el gobierno ya que este cuenta con la presencia de Marios Cayo, líder de la orden de Zeus y principal figura de la religión de los señores de Kobol.

Obviamente no podemos esperar los tres meses que les tomara llegar hasta aquí. por lo que pronto enviaremos el mensaje de nuestro arribo.

* * *

 **15 Sextilis YR98 Sistema XCS21992503- Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Recibimos respuesta tan solo una hora después de enviar nuestro paquete. esto nos tiene emocionados y algo perturbados. Aun después de saber que el sistema esta habitado nos tomo mas de un día componer nuestro saludo a pesar de que ya existen protocolos y una base desde la cual partir.

Por ahora creemos que ellos también tienen un protocolo para estos casos ya que es probable que su satélites nos detectaran. Uno de nuestros Raptores reporto su encuentro con un satélite y este pudo informarles de nuestra llegada. Aun así por las distancias involucradas debería haber tomado unos días mas para recibir respuesta.

El análisis del paquete sigue en curso, pero estamos seguros de que pronto lo descifraremos. Me informan que este es un código binario con ecuaciones matemáticas utilizando los elementos químicos como alfabeto de comunicación. Esto nos da confianza de que si no son humanos amenos son algo cercano y compartimos marcos de referencia parecidos. O eso esperamos.

Registramos una nave partiendo de la base mas grande que orbita el gigante gaseoso denominado Naranja 3 debido a su color y posición. Es una nave parecida a una punta de flecha con esferas en sus lados, prevalente conteniendo agua y combustible. Calculamos que deberían llegar en un periodo de 2 días a la velocidad que mantienen.

* * *

 **19 Sextilis YR98 Sistema XCS21992503- Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Hace una hora recibimos comunicación de los nativos, lo mas sorprendente es que la señal fue en Colonial standard y la voz sonaba humana. Esto nos demuestra que son muy inteligentes y probablemente humanos. Según nos indican ellos se llaman a si mismo Innovade y su gobierno se identifica como la Unión Terran.

Hemos pactado una reunión cara a cara en esta misma nave, aunque sin contacto directo por motivos de seguridad, debido a la posibilidad de enfermedades. Se decidió usar el hangar de aterrizaje derecho para esta ocasión, además de proteger las características de nuestras naves de combate. Debido a que ambos grupos estarán dentro de trajes de protección no será necesario bombear atmósfera.

Se acordó también el intercambio de información mediante un Codex con los datos mas relevantes de nuestras respectivas civilizaciones. La impaciencia es palpable en la tripulación, un primer contacto entre dos civilizaciones, aun si resultaran ser humanos es un momento histórico ya que podría ser la respuesta a la pregunta de que ocurrió con la famosa decimotercera tribu o al fin averiguar que no estamos solos en este universo.

Mañana lo descubriremos, para bien o para mal.

* * *

 **20 Sextilis YR98 Sistema XCS21992503- Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

La reunión se dio sin ningún contratiempo, siendo honesto fue algo decepcionante, fue como una visita comercial o política cualquiera, solamente utilizando trajes de vuelo. Se intercambiaron saludos, Codex, se estrecharon manos, en fin una reunión normal. El vehículo de transporte salió de su nave de batalla identificada como Revenant y arribo 10 minutos después acompañada por nuestros raptores a la bahía de aterrizaje derecha.

Esta nave es en esencia una caja con propulsores a los lados, poco mas grande que un raptor y con la maniobrabilidad de un autobús escolar, bajo el agua. Usa propulsión de cohetes, al parecer de hidrogeno. En resumen utilitario, desechable, fácil de producir y en caso de ser capturada seguramente no ofrecerá mucha información de sus desarrolladores.

Por otro lado la nave de batalla es otro asunto, mantiene una distancia de 100 km y siendo sincero me tiene a mi y a mi personal en un estado de euforia y preocupación. Dos horas antes de que arribara estábamos observando la nave con todos nuestros sensores pasivos y activos, cuenta con varios emplazamientos de armas a lo largo de su cubierta y probablemente en la quilla.

Los cañones son del tamaño similar a los vistos en una Battlestar como Pegasus aunque mas largos, a primera vista no es posible comprobarlo, pero parece poseer varias compuertas para mostrar mas armamento, lo cual parece lógico ya que armas mas pequeñas podrían dañarse al estar expuesta al detrito espacial. También parce contar con solo una catapulta de lanzamiento. No fue posible observar mas a fondo su composición interna ya que la nave de transporte salió de un hangar localizado en la parte inferior del Revenant fuera de nuestro ángulo de visión.

Curiosamente el puente se encuentra en la parte superior de la nave, esto parece ilógico y descuidado, creemos que es un puente secundario o punto de observación, por el momento me reservo mi opinión en este asunto, aunque nuestro XO piensa que deben de estar locos o no conocen de guerra para haber tomado tan particular decisión de diseño.

En este punto no podría dar una evaluación de como se compararía una de estas naves a las nuestras, a pesar de ser del tamaño del Olimpic Carrier. A primera vista parecería una respuesta sencilla al comparar las dimensiones y armamento. Pero un factor indeterminado me obliga a ser mas precavido en este caso.

Este factor desconocido que nos preocupa es el hecho de que la nave de batalla no irradia señales de calor o de comunicaciones que no sean dirigidas directamente a nosotros. Al acercarse a investigar uno de nuestras sthealtstar reporto problemas en el DRADIS y comunicación, además de que su computadora presento problemas hasta que salió del rango de acción de esta nave. Esto nos lleva a conjeturar que tiene una gran capacidad de ECM

Mas concerniente es el hecho de que a pesar de ser menos de la mitad de nuestra bahía de aterrizaje se mueve con la misma velocidad y agilidad de la BSG Galactica. También hay que agregar que su medio de propulsión es desconocido ya que nuestros espectrómetros no pudieron identificar algún tipo de producto de desecho conocido a diferencia de la nave de transporte. Una emisión de partículas no identificadas parece ser la única huella que deja a su paso y por obvias razones no hemos podido analizarlas ya que esto podría considerarse un acto agresivo.

Cuando el grupo diplomático se retiro se acordó una conferencia vía inalámbrico dentro d días cuando se haya analizado la información y se completen los baches técnicos para poder llevar a cabo una conversación mas cordial.

 _A/N La nave Revenant es el mismo modelo que el Rewoola. Solo con tecnología de Gundam 00. Principalmente los propulsores GN utilizados por el Ptolemaios y otras sorpresas._

* * *

 **24 Sextilis YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flotilla de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Aun faltan unos días para la conferencia acordada, y ya se están presentando los problemas y roces ocasionados por el contacto con los Innovade. Las primeras imágenes nos demuestran que son muy parecidos a nosotros, si uno deja pasar por alto el hecho de que su color de cabello y ojos es mas diverso que el nuestro. Tienen prácticamente el rango del arcoíris y varios tonos intermedios. El interlocutor mostrado tiene el cabello de un color naranja eléctrico. Ya desde ahora escuche a varios miembros de la tripulación y aparentemente la flota, iniciando apuestas sobre si el color de las alfombras coinciden con las cortinas.

Curiosamente fueron varios miembros del grupo científico y diplomático quienes se ofrecieron a un intercambio cultural para descubrir este misterio, ya que es posible que la fisionomía de nuestros anfitriones parece no solo ser muy similar a la humana si no compatible y además tienen la apariencia en el caso de los hombres de una persona delicada y con rasgos ligeramente femeninos y en el caso de las mujeres solo pueden describirse de una manera, Supermodelos. Pareciera que fueron diseñados genéticamente para cumplir con cierto estándar de belleza de una compañía de acompañamiento de alta categoría de Caprica.

Dejando de lado el aspecto físico, lo que mas preocupa en este momento es el hecho de que en toda descripción de su sociedad no hay referencia alguna a los señores de Kobol o algún tipo de religión. Hay muchos tratados filosóficos respecto al alma, conciencia y creencias sobre el origen del universo, probablemente no sea nada, pero me preocupa la reacción que pueda tener el equipo diplomático enviado por la administración de las colonias. Confió plenamente en que mi tripulación y que mis comandantes no permitirán que ocurra nada drástico que ponga en riesgo la misión, pero el fanatismo tiende a mostrar su fea cara cuando menos se lo espera. Lo único que podrí empeorarlo seria si terminaran siendo monads o cylons. No soy mu religioso, pero rezo por que no sea este el caso.

Respecto al transmisor/receptor para la conferencia este esta casi listo, solo están afinándose algunos puntos con la conversión de audio y video, el equipo donde venia el Codex contaba con todo lo necesario para establecer al comunicación, excepto el software para conversión, es un equipo muy sencillo que permite la comunicación punto a punto y según me aseguran los ingenieros de la flota no hay riesgo en usarlo ya que solo puede transmitir señales de radio y hay varias barreras de protección. Además de que se utiliza en un sistema aislado del resto de la nave para evitar intrusiones.

En discusión con los capitanes e ingenieros disponibles en la flota hemos discutido las ventajas y desventajas de la tecnología mostrada hasta ahora. Su capacidad en EMC parece ser mas que capaz de bloquearnos por completo ya que según nuestro DRADIS no hay nada presente en la zona donde la nave Terran esta estacionada. Nuestros sensores térmicos y radiológicos no pueden distinguir señal alguna, es como si fuera una ilusión, aunado a su propulsión casi indetectable podría volver a sus naves una pesadilla, ya que por su tamaño podrían acercarse sigilosamente y sin aviso abrir fuego contra otra nave, según teoriza el Comandante Hurst esta nave podría ser su versión de la stealthstar para a taques a corta distancia y si pueden enmascarar señales radiológicas pueden ser aun mas peligrosas.

No necesitas una gran nave cuando tu enemigo no puede verte hasta que le clavas el cuchillo.

Espero que todo salga bien, o en su defecto no terminemos en una guerra.

* * *

 **01 September YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flotilla de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Hoy fue el gran día. La tensión era palpable en la sala de conferencia. Cuando la señal se estableció todos contuvieron el aliento hasta que se intercambiaron los primeros saludos. La voz de nuestro interlocutor, el embajador Suma Laplace tenia solemnidad pero también algo de entusiasmo, a pesar de su aparente juventud se le escucho muy profesional y conocedor de las artes diplomáticas: Habla mucho y no digas nada.

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendimos es el nombre que ellos le pusieron a este sistema cuando arribaron hace 100 años. Avalon, un curioso nombre, nos informo que el nombre pertenece a una antigua tierra mística en una de sus leyendas.

También hay que reconocer la manera en que el diplomático Saul Arva se las arreglo para explicar nuestra presencia aquí sin poner a la luz nuestro objetivo y hacernos sonar casi inocentes a pesar de arribar con una flota militar a sus puertas. Respecto a este punto me pareció y mis colegas concuerdan conmigo que no parecía estar muy preocupado por la presencia de naves de guerra en su sistema. Si esto hubiera ocurrido en las colonias estaríamos en estado de guerra.

Esto me lleva a concluir preliminarmente que no se encuentran muy preocupados por la diferencia de poder de fuego entre nuestras fuerzas, lo cual me convence que es mejor llegar a un acuerdo, ya que es muy probable que el "Corredor" que vimos unos días atrás sea de ellos y aunque tome mucho tiempo para llegar a las colonias podría pasar. No hay mejor incentivo que la ira.

De ahí se dieron mas explicaciones y contexto, después de proveer algo mas de la información sobre las colonias y nuestra intención de establecer relaciones amistosas con nuestros vecinos ellos nos mencionaron mas detalles de la Unión Terran.

Avalon es la ultima de seis colonias establecidas con dos mas en camino. Una de ellas es el sistema Vela que ellos planean llamar Hamunaptra cuando arriben en 4 años mas y la colonia se establezca. Esto nos confirmo que el "Corredor" es en efecto de ellos.

También mencionaron la posibilidad de kobolformar el tercer planeta. Dudamos que sea posible ya que nosotros hemos fallado con todos nuestros recursos para volver Pallas habitable, hasta ahora sin éxito. Aunque de ser posible el gobierno de Virgon estaría muy interesado.

Un hecho que nos dejo sorprendidos que el halo alrededor de dicho planeta es un elevador orbital que con el tiempo se convertirá en la barrera magnética que protegerá al planeta de la radiación cósmica, no sabemos si es realmente posible, pero será interesante verlo en acción, se que el personal científico se muere por ver los datos y teorías detrás de estas maravillas técnicas. Al igual que el personal militar desea ver las características y aplicaciones que es que puede tener su tecnología.

Mencionaron también que la razón de su expansionismo es para encontrar su mundo Hogar Terra que para ellos se encuentra perdido. No explicaron mas, pero esto puede quedar para el cuerpo diplomático del gobierno.

Después de una ronda de preguntas sobre nuestras respectivas sociedades acerca de economía, medicina y educación, procedimos a dar por terminada esta conferencia después de mas de 5 horas. Acordamos continuar dentro de 2 días mas para seguir nuestro intercambio de ideas y digerir la información obtenida.

* * *

 **06 September YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flotilla de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Por el momento este primer contacto a sido una experiencia placentera y sin contratiempos, por lo que pronto espero que algo salga mal y terminemos disparándonos. De hecho ya escuche rumores de que hay miembros de la flota hablando sobre tomar lo que queramos a la fuerza ya que los Innovade no son Coloniales y no siguen a los señores de Kobol y que hay que civilizarlos aun si es por medio de las armas

Afortunadamente solo son rumores y los valores de Fidelidad, Honor y Obediencia a las Leyes de las colonias triunfaran sobre estos descontentos. Aun así ya se distribuyeron las reglas de contacto para con nuestros anfitriones a fin de evitar malentendidos y deje muy claro las consecuencias para quienes las infrinjan.

Las platicas siguen su curso y han sido muy importantes para dilucidar algunos de los misterios que han surgido durante nuestro contacto. Cuando nos dieron un breviario de su industria medica se menciono que el promedio de vida en la Unión es mayor que en las colonias, en parte por su conocimiento medico y a la manipulación genética. Resulta que el equipo diplomático que nos contacto es mayor que nosotros, el mas joven de ellos tiene casi 50 años.

Se que hay muchas personas que objetaran a recibir tratamientos médicos similares, pero si esto me permite vivir unos años mas sin los achaques de la vejez yo no le vería mucha objeción, aunque para esto pasaría mucho tiempo, ya que nos informan que el proceso lleva al menos cuatro generaciones para obtener los resultados deseados. Aunque sus tratamientos médicos pueden mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas.

Parte del paquete de manipulación genética es la capacidad de sobrevivir en el espacio en gravedad cero por varios años y no verse afectado como ocurriría con una persona normal. Esto es sin duda resultado de la falta de gravedad artificial.

Tanto nuestro personal medico como el de nuestros anfitriones concuerdan que no hay riesgo alguno en convivir sin el uso de trajes aislantes, por lo que dieron su visto bueno a encontrarnos cara a cara próximamente, después de pasar por el delicado cuidado de nuestros respectivos equipos médicos. Al menos 15 inyecciones para una protección eficaz. Hasta el momento llevo solo seis y ya quiero matar al doctor cada vez que lo veo acercarse con una aguja. Pero hay que hacer sacrificios para el bien común.

Nos informan que una vez se pasen las pruebas medicas nos guiaran hacia una de su colonias para proseguir con las platicas y para ofrecernos la oportunidad de descansar y aprovechar las instalaciones recreativas. Seguimos en espera, pero al parecer tomara mas de dos semanas llegar al punto donde las colonias orbitan a la velocidad a la que se desplazan sus naves.

Hasta el momento no hemos mencionado nada sobre nuestra capacidad de FTL y ellos no han preguntado, probablemente esperaran a que el grupo de negociación enviado por el gobierno arribe dentro de poco mas de 2 meses si se apresuran.

* * *

 **20 September YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flotilla de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Finalmente, tras una batería de pruebas, análisis, estudios y mas acciones esotéricas por parte de los equipos médicos finalmente se dio el visto bueno para poder presentarnos cara a cara, también se ha decidido que se usara una de las colonias agro culturales para nuestro alojamiento ya que es la única con el tamaño suficiente para recibir una de nuestras naves.

Resulta que tiene naves de transporte de tamaño similar a una BS para mover productos, material y personal. No planeamos poner una de nuestras naves de batalla en una posición tan comprometida, pero otras de nuestras naves de apoyo podrán recibir un mantenimiento básico mientras su tripulación disfruta de las comodidades ofrecidas por nuestros anfitriones.

Me informan también que estas colonias tienen gravedad por rotación, por lo que podremos movernos fácilmente en las zonas permitidas. También quedamos en espera de recibir a un contacto que nos guiara en el proceso, llegara mañana por la misma nave de transporte que trajo al grupo diplomático la primera vez.

Seguimos sin conocer la estructura interna de la nave Innovade o sus capacidades y la verdad eso nos tiene intrigados ya que ellos no muestran preocupación alguna por nuestra presencia y de hecho no han mostrado otros vehículos o una cortina CAP. Dudamos que no posean alguna ya que tiene catapultas, pero hasta el momento no hemos visto la mas mínima señal de estos u otras naves de batalla.

No creo que sea exceso de confianza, eso es lo que me preocupa.

* * *

 **22 September YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flotilla de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Se que no debería escribir esto en caso de que mi bitácora forme parte de un reporte oficial, pero en este momento estoy muy preocupado y nervioso. Resulta que nuestros anfitriones no son tan confiados y desvalidos como creíamos. Tomo toda mi voluntad y entrenamiento el no gritar como un perro escarmentado. Nuestra visita a este sistema ya era suficientemente estresante con un primer contacto, pero ahora creo que necesito visitar al doctor Gardner para pedir unas pastillas para el sueño. No creo que pueda dormir fácilmente por los próximos días.

Todo empezó muy tranquilamente. Hubo un ligero retraso pero el día de hoy recibimos al contacto que nos guiaría a la colonia. A primera vista parece una jovencita de 18 a 20 años con cabello color rosa pálido como uno de esos dulces que los niños tanto gustan devorar. Una altura promedio de 179, complexión delgada y en perfecto estado físico, si no fuera por el color de su cabello y su ropa creería que es hija de una familia adinerada de Virgon.

Su ropa es parecida a algo que se usaría en Gemenon pero con un aire diferente. Una blusa blanca que cubre todo el torso y brazos con una camisa de color debajo del mismo color que sus pantalones, todo holgado sin dar una buena idea del contorno del cuerpo. Nada de joyería o maquillaje. Se identifico con el nombre de Emisaria Constant Navarre.

Dos horas después de recibirla en la bahía de aterrizaje y una visita por al sección medica arribo al puente escoltada pro nuestro XO y el personal diplomático. Después de intercambiar saludos procedimos a iniciar los preparativos para marchar hacia la colonia denominada Granero 4. Se que no es muy original, pero no da cabida a errores respecto a su función.

A unos minutos de partir emisaria Navarre me informo que se nos había dado permiso para saltar a 1 minuto luz de distancia de la colonia con nuestro FTL. Después de discutirlo con mi XO se dio la orden en la flota de preparar el salto a las coordenadas sugeridas, mencione que necesitábamos enviar un raptor antes para establecer la ruta y que estaríamos listos para saltar en 20 minutos. Hasta este punto no había señal alguna de problema y todo procedió normal. Cuando recibimos confirmación del raptor nos preparábamos para hacer el salto.

A unos minutos antes nuestro navegante pregunto como sabían de nuestro FTL. La pregunta se la hizo a nuestro Sargento, pero la Emisaria lo escucho y respondió en un tono jovial que era lógico dado que nos detectaron en el sistema Hamunaptra y que no habrían podido llegar de otra manera en tan poco tiempo. Esto encendió algunas alarmas en mi cabeza, ya que no había forma de que pudieran saberlo al no contar ellos con motores para viajar mas rápido que la luz, a menos que contaran con equipo de comunicación que pudiera hacerlo.

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar sobre este comentario cuando realizamos el salto y aparecimos en las coordenadas especificadas. Mientras comprobábamos el estado de la flota tras el salto el oficial que manejaba la consola de DRADIS comento que le parecía curioso que nos hubieran permitido el acceso a una zona tan intima del sistema sin ser vigilados.

Nuevamente la emisaria contesto que no era este el caso y que habíamos estado siendo seguidos por sus naves desde que llegarnos a Avalon. Antes de poder contestar recibimos un comunicado del administrador de la colonia dándonos la bienvenida y que teníamos disponible los puertos de desembarque que rodean el lado posterior de la colonia. Se agregaron las coordenadas a seguir y procedimos a velocidad media hacia el puerto.

En este punto es cuando ocurrió uno de los momentos mas estresantes del día y probablemente de mi carrera. Es en situaciones a sí cuando recuerdo un viejo dicho de mi suegro "la ignorancia es felicidad". Lo único que me reconforta es que mi XO el coronel Wingham estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto por no guardarse sus comentarios. Admito que es un excelente oficial, pero muy propenso a expresar sus opiniones sin pensarlo claramente. Espero que con esta experiencia corrija ese defecto de actitud.

Durante el transcurso el XO decidió usar algo de su tan familiar sarcasmo al sugerir que ella estaba bromeando cuando sugirió que estábamos siendo vigilados. En este punto ella ofreció dar una demostración y pidió hablar con el administrador de la colonia. Tras una conversación rápida en su idioma el administrador estuvo de acuerdo y dijo que retransmitiría la señal dejando los honores a la Emisaria Navarre.

Con una sonrisa llena de inocencia pidió permiso para acercarse a la consola de comunicación. Una vez ahí simplemente dijo "Fuera de las Sombras, hacia la luz". Quedamos quietos esperando que ocurriera algo y a casi un minuto de que enviara ese aviso la consola de DRADIS se encendió como si fuera una pasarela de modas en Caprica. Un segundo apareció un contacto, al siguiente diez, al final la pantalla estaba llena, el inalámbrico se lleno gritos de sorpresa, llamadas de alerta y solicitud de ordenes. Un minuto después las señales comenzaron a desparecer hasta que nuevamente estábamos solos en camino hacia la colonia.

Afortunadamente pude mantener la calma y mi dignidad a los ojos del cuerpo diplomático y la Emisaria. No puedo decir lo mismo de mi XO y personal de CIC, ya que a pesar de su profesionalismo y capacidad de enfrentar las adversidades, dieron mas la impresión de ser gallinas sin cabeza. Realizaron todos los protocolos correctamente en un estado de pánico apenas controlado.

Solo puedo imaginar lo que paso en las otras naves. Cuando el coronel Wingham paso a dar su reporte una vez la situación se normalizo, parecía estar en un estado de severo estrés apunto de un paro cardiaco. Creo que perdió unos cuantos años después de la demostración de nuestros no tan confiados anfitriones.

Mientras mi XO se calmaba y poníamos en orden el resto de la flota la emisaria se acerco y le dio un consejo que deberíamos de tener en cuenta "solo por que no puedas verlo no significa que no este ahí".

Unos minutos después llegamos a destino y ordenamos que las naves de apoyo atracaran en el puerto para una inspección de rutina y para recalibrar las antenas de DRADIS. En este momento la emisaria decidió soltar otra bomba que disparo la presión arterial colectiva de la flota por segunda ocasión.

Nos informo que las maniobras de anclaje se verían apoyadas por Mobile Workers o MW. Explico que son trajes de maniobra para trabajo en el espacio. Acto seguido solcito al oficial de control de la colonia que transmitiera las imágenes del exterior del puerto a nuestra pantalla para poder observar las maniobras.

Todo el personal en CIC quedo estupefacto. Afortunadamente nuestro Embajador mantuvo la calma y antes de que alguien dijera algo que pudiera empeorara la situación el realizo una serie de preguntas que dieron una idea de lo que estábamos viendo y en retrospectiva nos permitió recuperar nuestros estribos y centrarnos. Lo cual no fue sencillo ya que en nuestra pantalla aparecieron varios robots gigantes, no eran Cylons exactamente, pero no hay mucha diferencia entre lo que ellos podrían crear imitando la forma humana.

Me tranquilizo un poco cuando explico que los MW no llevan armas, no pueden funcionar por largos periodos de tiempo sin los cables de potencia, por lo que rara vez salen del área de puerto y que no pueden se pueden activar sin un piloto. Mientras esta explicación se llevaba a cabo yo y mi XO nos encontrábamos enviando mensajes a la flota de no tomar acciones apresuradas.

Afortunadamente el atraco en el puerto se dio sin ningún problema, aunque con algo de preocupación, todos nuestros instintos estaban gritando Cylon y lo que es peor Cylons gigantes de 10 metros.

Después de esto la Emisaria nos informo que nos reuniríamos mañana para establecer los lineamientos y horarios para que nuestra tripulación pudiera acceder a las áreas recreativas y de esparcimiento.

Tras escoltarla a la compuerta de desembarque procedimos a llamar a una reunión del urgencia del personal de inteligencia, científico y diplomático, así como los comandantes de las distintas naves.

Normalmente hubiera sido dentro de la hora de hacerse el aviso, pero decidí darles una hora más para calmar sus nervios y de paso los míos. Tras dar las ordenes correspondientes de que todo el personal mantuviera la calma y que los marines escoltaran al personal de mantenimiento a hacer las reparaciones necesarias procedimos a la reunión. No sin antes tomar una dosis de calmantes. Y una revisión medica rápida del Coronel Wingham que no lucia tan saludable como esta mañana.

Cuando nos reunimos en la sala de conferencia a bordo de mi nave me encontré con la sorpresa de que solo un miembro del personal de inteligencia estaba presente en la sala. Antes de poder indagar sobre este desvió del protocolo el resto de los asistentes de la reunión de emergencia arribaron.

Después de intercambiar los saludos correspondientes pedí un momento de silencio para cuestionar a nuestro solitario amigo del departamento de inteligencia. Su respuesta fue rápida, concisa y sin posibilidad de refutarla. Resulta que el resto del departamento se encontraba analizando toda la información recabada hasta este momento de la Unión Terran. Cada archivo de audio, cada fotografía era evaluada pixel por pixel, los videos fotogramas por fotograma, código de dradis, bitácoras de vuelo, transcripciones de conversaciones. Un análisis completo por todos los medios conocidos.

Parece que las revelaciones del día de hoy los asustaron hasta el centro de su ser y se encontraban realizando una reevaluación completa de sus suposiciones y valoración de amenazas. Ya desde ahora podía asegurar que esta seria una de varias reuniones que tendríamos a futuro corroborando toda la información y como responder a lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

Decidí dejarlo por el momento y concentrarme en la reunión de este día. Una recapitulación rápida de los eventos de hoy nos hizo darnos cuenta que no debimos ser tan rápidos con nuestras suposiciones. El sentimiento alrededor de la flota era de un pánico apunto de desbordar, pero afortunadamente la disciplina se mantuvo.

Los puntos a destacar de esta reunión fueron la capacidad de la unión para ocultar una gran cantidad de naves. El reporte preliminar muestra que cuando aprecieron lo hicieron de distintas maneras. Unas se hicieron visibles en DRADIS mientras no podían observarse físicamente, otras aparecieron como fantasmas que solo podían observarse, pero nuestros radares nos indicaban que no estaba ahí. También detectamos grandes emisiones de energía para naves tan pequeñas como una lanzadera de transporte.

Según algunas de las lecturas tenían la misma emisión de energía que una de las primeras BS y se movían a grandes velocidades, una de ellas se movía a la misma velocidad de un Viper y dio un giro que hubiera destrozado una nave del mismo tamaño. La sorpresa fue tan abrupta que algunos pilotos debieron cambiar sus pantalones debido al susto. La verdad no puedo culparlos, unos cuantos se encontraron tan cerca de algunas naves que podían ver el puente y algunos miembros de la tripulación saludándolos.

Antes de que la conversación se descontrolara en una discusión de como era esto posible, como contrarrestarlo y mas importante como obtener esta tecnología. Llame su atención al siguiente punto ya que necesitaríamos reunirnos le día de mañana para conversar con nuestros anfitriones. Les solicite que al final de la reunión realizaran una lista de preguntas que revisaríamos y pasaríamos al cuerpo diplomático para buscar respuestas el día de mañana

Eso fue suficiente para calmarlos y pasar al próximo punto de la reunión. Los MW, la futura razón de mis pesadillas y de casi toda la flota. Estoy seguro que el psicólogo va a tener muchas visitas a partir de mañana.

Respecto a estos el Embajador Arva nos dio una descripción mas detallada que la emisaria le hizo llegar una hora antes. Según la información proporcionada los Mobile workers han sido utilizados por mas de 600 años sin problemas ya que son solo maniquíes mecánicos, nada diferente de un tanque o un tractor y no cuentan con la capacidad de moverse independientemente por lo que no es posible que se rebelen. Obviamente esto lo dijo por nuestra desconfianza a la inteligencia artificial.

Para demostrarnos que no hay peligro alguno ofrecieron que uno de los pilotos haga una prueba del MW y vea que es seguro. Ahora el problema es conseguir al pobre diablo que haga la prueba. Pero esto se discutirá después.

Otro de los puntos a tratar y que solo yo y el coronel Wingham conocíamos es la posibilidad de que la unión tenga capacidades de comunicación FTL. Después de comentar esto todo el mundo se quedo muy pensativo. Este pensamiento me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza, si la burocracia militar se entera de esto seria una pesadilla ya que una de las ventajas de misiones largas fuera de las colonias es alejarse de ellos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera dar su opinión el XO comento que la emisaria parecía conocer no solo la existencia de nuestro FTL, sino que además no pareció sorprendida y conocía algunas particularidades de este, como el tiempo necesario para circularlo y las coordenadas necesarias para realizar el salto.

Es probable que lo conozcan gracias a sus satélites espías en el sistema vela. Las decisiones y temas discutidos en la reunión de emergencia se encuentran mas detallados en el reporte oficial. Planeo retírame a descansar y soñar que es alguien mas quien tiene que lidiar con este problema.

* * *

 **23 September YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flotilla de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

La reunión de hoy con la Emisaria Navarre fue solo para discutir como podrá entrar la tripulación. El embajador me convenció de dejar las preguntas para otro momento, a fin de darles mas tiempo a los expertos para pulir sus preguntas. Después de ver algunas de estas concuerdo perfectamente, parece que una clase de cuarto grado elaboro el cuestionario.

Se nos informo que la colonia solo cuenta con poco mas de 1 millón de personas viviendo, pero cuenta mucho trafico ya que la mayoría de esta se dedica a la agricultura y turismo. Resulta que el resort se dedica a un tema especial, la montaña y el mar En teoría podría vaciar la flota y disfrutar de un periodo de descanso, pero obviamente no lo hare.

Planeamos permitir que el 10% de cada nave en puerto disfrute de 3 días de descanso. Siguiendo ciertas reglas perfectamente razonables el personal en puede disfrutar de unas muy merecidas vacaciones, siempre y cuando lo hagan en grupos d ya que no podemos confiar del todo en nuestros anfitriones.

Mencionaron que el Gobierno del sistema aprobó un presupuesto especial y que durante nuestra estadía todos los servicios están pagados. El embajador y la emisaria discutieron esto y llegaron a un acuerdo mediante el intercambio de bienes. Ahora entiendo su insistencia por obtener metales preciosos y tierras raras.

También nos mostraron un equipo en forma de reloj que los visitantes deben de llevar todo el tiempo para conocer su posición y estado de salud. Normalmente me preocuparía que nos vigilaran de tal manera, pero es una oportunidad de mantener bajo control a algunos miembros de la tripulación y estos no estarán solo en momento alguno. Además de que es una oportunidad de observar su tecnología.

Acordamos que el periodo de descanso empezara dentro de 3 días y que podremos realizar la ronda de preguntas dentro de 5 días cuando el grupo de embajadores oficial llegue a la colonia. Decidimos esperar para realizar la prueba del MW ofrecido por la Emisaria. Aun debo consultarlo con el resto de la flota.

* * *

 **06 October YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flotilla de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Estos han sido los seis días mas ocupados del año, organizar el periodo de descanso, la reunión con los administradores de la colonia, reuniones con el personal de inteligencia, el equipo científico y las preguntas que se siguen acumulando con la esperanza de que puedan recibir respuesta.

Yo y mi equipo nos encontramos a punto de desfallecer. Por suerte la fecha para que el grupo de embajadores enviados por el gobierno llegue se acerca y entonces podre pasarles la carga de este problema a ellos.

Hasta el momento no ha habido problemas con el personal de descanso y algunas de nuestras preguntas han sido resueltas, pero hay muchas mas. Ya que estas se encuentran en el reporte oficial, prefiero evitar repetir la misma información.

* * *

 **18 October YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flotilla de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Ya me esperaba que los problemas ocurrieran durante el permiso de descanso. No fue nada grave pero esperaba un mejor comportamiento de la tripulación. El problema se debió por una disputa entre dos oficiales que mostraron mucho interés en una de las habitantes de la colonia.

Ya desde antes se han dado casos de la tripulación conviviendo con los nativos y relacionándose físicamente. Los embajadores mencionaron que mientras no haya violencia física para con sus ciudadanos y las relaciones sean de mutuo acuerdo no será necesario tomar represalias.

Esto me deja muy sorprendido ya que no me esperaba que fueran tan pacientes con estas situaciones. Pero ya que no ha habido mas contratiempos solo se decidió darle el castigo reglamentario y cancelar su periodo de descanso.

También se decidió que el seria el sujeto de prueba para el MW como muestra al resto de la flota de las consecuencias de sus actos. Según su reporte fue parecido a manejar un tanque o una grúa. Esto coincide con el grupo científico que probo los simuladores ofrecidos para demostrarnos que no hay razón para temer. Estas maquinas no son exactamente agiles, por lo que incluso un raptor podría destruirlas con facilidad.

Además estas requieren de una fuente constante de energía, e incluso nuestro motor mas compacto no le daría mucho tiempo de operación a uno de estos equipos.

Respecto a l acto de desaparición que realizaron sus naves al parecer utilizan algo llamado Horno solar para enmascara sus emisiones y camuflaje óptico para desaparecer del espectro visual. Obviamente la explicación fue en temas generales, aunque mostraron interés en llevar a cabo un intercambio de ideas y futuros negocios con las colonias una vez formalizada la relación entre nuestros gobiernos.

Pro el momento decidimos guardar nuestras opiniones respecto a esto y se acordó esperar la llegada de los embajadores para intentar negociar la adquisición de esta tecnología. Después de la demostración de sus naves decidí ser mas precavido en nuestras platicas con la Unión.

* * *

 **22 October YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flotilla de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Si puedo describir con una palabra esta colonia Campo Eliseo. No solo tiene un tema de montaña y mar parecido a un resort de lujo, sino que además se dedican a la agricultura, cría de ganado de distintos tipos, algunos conocidos en las colonias y otros nunca antes vistos, así como de diversos tipos de pescados.

Me mencionaron que cada colonia tiene distintos tipos de ambientes y funciones para el momento en que el planeta sea declarado habitable procedan a transferir estos ambientes para formar una biosfera autosustentable. La verdad toda esta platica de Kobolformar un planeta me parece ciencia ficción y mantendré mi postura hasta que tenga pruebas irrefutables.

Ahora que he tenido oportunidad de visitar la colonia y utilizar el reloj provisto por la colonia entiendo por que la tripulación esta tan maravillada con estos. No solo es un localizador, es una computadora portátil. Tiene un mapa para localizar tu posición y la de tus compañeros, cuenta con un glosario y directorio para localizar todas las instalaciones e incluso permite enviar alertas de mensaje a otros relojes para solicitar llamadas.

La interconexión de los equipos es sorprendente y un poco preocupante. Algunos miembros del equipo me dicen que es muy parecido a lo que había en Caprica antes de la guerra. Ciertamente su tecnología es muy avanzada.

Durante mi visita a la colonia me sorprendió lo amenos que son los habitantes. También el hecho de que no hubiera muchas fuerzas de seguridad y de hecho no cuentan con abogados ya que según me indican los crímenes son casi inexistentes. Esto me parece muy curioso y exagerado, pero hasta ahora prefiero darles el beneficio de la duda, ya que parecen ser una población muy homogénea, lo cual podría ser la razón de este ambiente tan pacifico.

Esto también puede deberse a que ellos no tienen una religión establecida. Según sus archivos una vez tuvieron muchas religiones, incluso algunas de ellas parecidas a los Monad, pero que hace siglos que dejaron de ejercerlas activamente y que no importa si decides seguir las reglas de alguna creencia mientras no dañes a otros y respetes sus decisiones.

Esto probablemente cause problemas con varias personas en las colonias, aunque la disposición de los Innovade de escuchar y comprender nuestra religión puede acallar algunos de estas quejas. Incluso pidieron que se les permita una copia de los pergaminos para agregar a sus bibliotecas. También se muestran receptivos a que se lleven a cabo ceremonias religiosas en la colonia mientras se respete las ideas individuales.

Esto podría parece problemático para los mas creyentes, pero la manera que nuestros anfitriones describieron la idea logro convencer a los fanáticos de que esta es una manera de expresar su religión. "Se atraen mas moscas con miel que con vinagre"

Simplemente muestra las cualidades de tus ideas y deja a las personas decidir. La fe obtenida a la fuerza no es verdadera fe. Por el momento esta crisis esta controlada.

Aun me preocupa el hecho de que a los Innovade no les molesta que mi tripulación y sus habitantes se relacionen físicamente. No hay peligro de contagio de enfermedades o que los muchachos despierten sin ojos o cualquiera de las locuras que aparecen en los videos de contacto con seres del espacio. he pedido que utilicen protección para evitar problemas. Estoy seguro que muchos no lo harán, pero al menos tengo que dejar el precedente escrito.

Estoy seguro que la mayoría solo lo hace por la novedad o para sentirse como uno de esos protagonistas de series de ciencia ficción con una amante alienígenas en cada aventura. Me reiteraron que los nativos utilizan anticonceptivos, tanto hombres como mujeres, por lo que no hay riesgo de embarazo.

Anticonceptivos masculinos es solo otro de los beneficios que espero podamos obtener en las negociaciones. Solo los dioses saben cuantos problemas se podrían prevenir si se controlara la tendencia de los hombres de llevarse a la cama a cada mujer que pasa frente a ellos. Yo se que mi sobrino y su exesposa estarían de acuerdo. Al igual que varios políticos.

Por el momento planeo relajarme hasta la reunión dentro de 3 días mas para concertar una visita al elevador orbital en el tercer planeta, el viaje tomara 8 días contando traslado y visita a las instalaciones. La verdad estoy entusiasmado por ver de cerca una construcción tan titánica como esta, las imágenes de reconocimiento y videos que nos mostraron han despertado mi curiosidad.

* * *

 **06 November YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flotilla de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Estoy mas que sorprendido. No esperaba que fueran tan impresionantes. Las imágenes no le hacen justicia. Creí que el puerto de naves de la flota en Scorpia era una proeza técnica, pero este me dejo callado. Es prácticamente una ciudad orbitando un planeta. De hecho tiene un población de 3 millones no contando a los trabajadores.

Imagino que uno de estos callaría a los quejumbrosos de Sagitarion que siempre dicen necesitar mas espacio para su población. Si es que pueden costearlo. Aquí vi un mayor ejemplo de la interconexión de la tecnología ya que utilizan medio remotos para controlar los robots que hacen la reparación y mantenimiento de elevador orbital desde unas salas de control parecidas al CIC de una nave.

Todo es coordinado cuidadosamente y cotejado con la información recibida minuto a minuto. Me dio algo de miedo al ver a tantos robots actuando de manera independiente, pero al ver uno de los modelos de muestra pude concluir que hasta un niño podría con uno de esos armatostes. Ya que de hecho los diseñaron para tareas sencillas controlados por el operador.

También me informaron que su programación base se hizo por hardware por lo que no pueden ser utilizados para dañar a otra persona.

Me sorprendió ver el alcance que tiene la tecnología de la unión ya que en comparación a lo que vi en el elevador los relojes que nos proporcionaron en la colonia son como comparar una carreta a un auto de ultimo modelo. Tienen equipos que llaman Terminales Personales que parecen tener mas capacidad de computo que mi nave. Solo puedo pensar que es lo que la milicia utiliza, probablemente una de sus naves tenga mas capacidad de procesamiento que toda mi flota.

Afortunadamente no es necesario que yo escriba el reporte de esta visita ya que el personal científico y de inteligencia me acompaño y ellos se encargaran de hacerlo.

* * *

 **16 November YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flotilla de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Al fin podemos comprobar que en efecto la unión posee equipo para comunicarse en tiempo real a través de el espacio entre sistemas. Nos informaron que detectaron la llegada de naves al sistema Vela hace una hora. Por lo que el grupo diplomático debe de llegar en máximo dos días.

Es en estos momentos que me pregunto si los Innovade son sádicos que disfrutan con hacernos sufrir como mi instructor de regimiento. Hemos estado preguntándonos y haciendo siendo cuidadosos tratando de obtener respuesta a nuestras dudas y de repente nos muestran mas de lo que esperábamos.

Como los bañistas en la playa de la colonia. Normalmente utilizan ropa holgada y algo solemne, pero los trajes de baño que utilizan dejarían a abochornados a los mismos Librans. Por lo que parece veremos como vuelan las bombas una vez que regresemos ya que varios miembros de la tripulación han sido observados comprando varios modelos.

No puedo prohibírselos y la administración de la colonia no ha objetado hasta ahora. Lo que mas quisiera es que nos permitieran adquirir algunos de sus artículos electrónicos para analizarlos, pero por el momento no es posible.

También espero que uno de los puntos de acuerdo sea el intercambio de películas y libros. Tuve la oportunidad de ver algunas de sus películas y leer algunos de los géneros de novela disponibles. Son ciertamente entretenidos y frescos comparados a lo que he visto en casa.

Ahora solo queda esperar la llegada del grupo de embajadores. No soy exactamente un devoto religioso, pero últimamente me he encontrado rezando a los dioses que todo salga bien y que no ocurra una desgracia que nos lleve a una guerra. Espero que mis suplicas sean escuchadas.

* * *

 **02 December YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Al fin pudimos recibir al grupo de embajadores de las colonias. Después de recibir la comunicación de que el grupo 46 había arribado al sistema enviamos un raptor con las coordenadas de salto en el mismo punto que utilizamos hace dos meses.

Tras la recepción se acordó que la reunión con los embajadores de la Unión se llevara a cabo dentro de una semana para dar tiempo a nuestros embajadores de recuperarse de tan arduo viaje. Realizaron varios saltos en el tiempo mínimo permitido por el reglamento y esto tiene consecuencias en las naves y la tripulación en especial si no estas acostumbrado a viajar tan seguido.

En este caso se les ofreció una habitación diplomática en el resort que ha sido visitado por la tripulación. Tras ver las imágenes aceptaron inmediatamente. Por seguridad los hubiéramos hospedado en mi nave, pero parecían estar cansados de vivir en una nave durante los últimos tres meses. Al menos se permitió que el equipo de seguridad los acompañe.

Mañana procederemos a presentar los informes correspondientes para poner al corriente a los embajadores.

* * *

 **09 December YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Ya hemos entregado los informes correspondientes a este caso con las recomendaciones de todos los involucrados. No puedo dar una opinión sobre que estarán pensando los embajadores ya que sus caras no muestran ninguna emoción que pueda dar una idea de como reaccionaran.

Espero que todo salga bien y no terminemos en un conflicto, nunca se puede tener muchos amigos en esta galaxia tan cruel. Al menos puedo asegurar que disfrutaron de las instalaciones y el alimento ofrecidos pues no han hecho mención de regresar a la nave.

* * *

 **15 December YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Al menos puedo decir que no iremos a la guerra. Parece que las negociaciones están a punto de romperse ya que el ambiente con los embajadores se ha vuelto muy sombrío y pesado. El día de ayer se mudó a sus camarotes en Columbia. Hasta ahora no han revelado nada, pero el sentir en la flota es de incertidumbre.

Se ordeno que toda la tripulación regresara a las naves y que este lista para despegar cuando se de la orden. Lo único que se ha dicho es que la situación es mas complicada que lo que se creía al principio.

A petición de la Unión se solicito posponer la próxima reunión hasta dentro de dos días para afinar los puntos del tratado de no agresión.

Fui informado que maña me presente en la sala de conferencia para recibir la actualización de eventos y dar mi opinión sobre este asunto. Solo espero que este problema no cueste vidas.

* * *

 **16 December YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Ciertamente no esperaba lo que se discutió en esta reunión. Como es mas que probable que esta bitácora se clasifique en uno de los niveles mas altos no tiene caso que censure la información.

De todas las posibilidades no me esperaba que nos Innovade fueran Clones. De acuerdo al la información que nos entregaron ellos son descendientes de individuos que sobrevivieron el evento que aconteció en su planeta. No han especificado que evento, como llegaron aquí o el nombre de su mundo hogar. Son muy insistentes que nunca habían escuchado de Kobol o las doce Colonias.

Mencionan que su nave original era un Arca similar a los Galleones que llevaba todo lo necesario para repoblar su planeta, incluido muestras genéticas para recuperar la población, pero algo ocurrió que los dejo varados en esta región del espacio.

Esto no sienta nada bien con los embajadores y probablemente cause una histeria en casa si llegara a saberse. Además nos explicaron que su política respecto a la creación de inteligencia artificial y derechos de organismos artificiales es contraria a la de nosotros.

Mientras las colonias han prohibido el estudio o creación de AI, la Unión lo permite y de hecho el Arca que contiene todo su conocimiento y muestras genéticas es controlada por una inteligencia artificial. Nos aseguraron que no es pensante, pero es altamente inteligente y es la columna vertebral de su tecnología, así como de su capacidad de comunicación FTL y que no habría manera de que la desactiven y destruyan como dicta la ley de las colonias.

Indicaron que desean una comunión pacifica con nosotros y que si no hay una relación amistosa al menos desean crear un tratado de no agresión con nosotros, así como establecer los limites de nuestros respectivos gobiernos para evitar conflictos.

Normalmente esto me parecería una propuesta sensible, pero por le momento me encuentro anonadado ante estas revelaciones. Se acordó reunirnos mañana para discutir nuestras opciones y posible respuesta. Aunque parece que el tratado se firmara y se romperán las relaciones por completo.

Es probable que esto cree otra línea desmilitarizada, aunque con la ventaja de que podremos verlos venir desde mucho antes y de que no podrán atacar nuestros mundos en caso de una guerra. Nuestro FTL nos da una ventaja. Aunque aun espero que no lleguemos a ese extremo.

Recibimos una solicitud de reunirnos con la Emisaria Navarre el día de mañana. Dijo que hay algo que quiere entregarnos y que no tiene que ver con las negociaciones pero que reitera es importante. Nuevamente me encuentro orando a los dioses por sabiduría para sobrellevar este mal tiempo.

* * *

 **17 December YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Nuevamente las acciones de los Innovade nos obligan a reevaluar nuestro entendimiento de ellos.

La reunión con la emisaria Navarre fue muy particular. Se solicito nos encontráramos en uno de los muelles no utilizados en la colonia. Nos indico que acudieran los embajadores y la presencia del equipo científico. Obviamente yo acudí a esta reunión por solicitud del embajador junto a mis mejores marines. No anticipaba una pelea pero era mejor estar preparado.

Si la emisaria tenia alguna objeción nunca lo menciono o mostro inquietud por la presencia de la escolta armada. Al llegar al muelle nos pidió que la acompañáramos a una de las bodegas. Siguiéndola cautelosamente procedimos a la bodega indicada y nos pidió nos pusiéramos la ropa térmica antes de entrar. Muy a regañadientes los embajadores se pusieron los trajes y después procedimos al interior.

Me dejo en silencio ver tantas bolsas para cadáveres. Mientras nos encontrábamos expectantes ella me entrego un manifiesto con varios nombres y me informo que oficialmente me entregaba los cuerpos para disponer de ellos como considerara conveniente.

Mientras me encontraba tratando de recordar como hablar, el Santo Padre Cayo le pregunto a que se refería con entregarnos los cuerpos y de quienes eran. Viendo por primera vez una muestra de solemnidad y seriedad en su cara me concentre en su respuesta.

Los cuerpos eran de oficiales coloniales que fueron recuperados de los restos del Bellerophon. Nos indico que sus diarios y objetos personales, así como los módulos de memoria de la nave se encontraban en los contenedores y que había seis de ellos conteniendo a los casi dos mil cuerpos que pudieron recuperar.

Uno de los embajadores recordó en ese momento que una nave de ese nombre se perdió a principios de la guerra y se creía destruida por los Cylon. Aunque ahora nos preguntábamos como es que ellos se encontraron aquí.

Nos respondió que encontraron la mitad de la nave flotando a orillas del sistema y que la remolcaron. De su análisis concluyeron que un salto de emergencia los dejo varados cerca de esta región y que no pudieron reparar el motor. Según los diarios perecieron cuando se acabaron sus raciones y el reactor se apagó.

Ellos colectaron los cuerpos y los pusieron en almacenaje al vacío para conservarlos ya que por las bitácoras y la información que pudieron recuperar sabían que nos encontrábamos relativamente cerca.

Fue en ese momento que el Sagrado padre le pregunto el por que nos entregaba los cuerpo y cual era su objetivo. Su rostro estaba muy concentrado y dependiendo de la respuesta era probable que lanzara una Santa Cruzada ahí mismo. El ha sido uno de los mas renuentes a aceptar cualquier tipo de concesión o noción de convivencia con la Unión debido a sus ideas sobre la religión e IA, además de que el asunto de los clones es altamente debatido en los círculos religiosos y mal visto como una afrenta a los dioses.

La respuesta fue concisa y la verdad me dejo muy pensativo. Ella dijo que esperaban negociar nuestra ayuda para completar su motor de FTL basado en el nuestro ya que el del navío siniestrado no estaba en buen estado y no habían tenido éxito al poder crear su prototipo, pero como esto no se veía posible debido a las tensiones en la mesa de negociaciones, se conformarían con el tratado de no agresión y limite de territorios.

Así que decidieron entregarnos los cuerpos antes de la firma para que tuviéramos tiempo de organizarnos y poder llevarlos de vuelta a casa para darles el funeral requerido por nuestra fe. El padre le pregunto si deseaban ganar nuestra buena fe con este acto, para acceder a ayudarlos con su prototipo u obligarnos a cambio de entregar los demás cuerpos.

Ella respondió que la entrega de los cuerpos es definitiva sin ningún compromiso. Ellos no pensaban profanar la memoria de los fallecidos, en especial de aquellos que lucharon y murieron para proteger a sus congéneres. Ya tuvieron suficiente con vagar durante mas de 30 años por el espacio sin un entierro decente.

Esto pareció satisfacer al Santo Padre. El solo inclino la cabeza y dijo que aceptaba los cuerpos de los fallecidos. Después de esto se acordó el proceso para proceder a recibir los cadáveres. y regresamos al Columbia para organizar el acomodo de nuestra carga.

Al regresar a la conferencia consulte con el embajador el por que no solicitamos nos entreguen los restos del Bellerophon. Me respondió que no tendría comenzar un conflicto de intereses por esa nave ya que es un modelo viejo y en mal estado. Además me informo que ese modelo fue retirado al año de su introducción debido a defectos de fabrica y a constantes fallos en su motor.

Fue después que me entere que la verdadera razón de no solicitar los restos de la nave es que en esos tiempos se implemento un sistema de autodestrucción en los componentes principales para evitar que en caso de captura fuera utilizada por el enemigo. Esta es la razón de que el motor quedara inoperable y fallara el reactor.

Con esa respuesta me dispuse a coordinar con el resto de la flota a ordenar el acomodo de los cuerpos.

* * *

 **18 December YR98 XCS21992503 sistema - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Organizar la distribución de los cuerpos de los caídos es difícil, pero logramos cumplir la tarea. Apenas terminamos recibimos noticia que el acuerdo se firmo y ahora estamos en un estado no combativo con la Unión Terran. Se acordaron las reglas de contacto y que futuras platicas se entablaran mediante avisos en la base Cherubim en el limite de nuestros respectivos territorios.

Aunque todo se resumes a no nos llames , nosotros te llamamos. Sin forma de Viajar por FTL les tomara mas de 200 años llegar. Ahora nos preparamos para saltar con el resto de la flota en los limites del sistema. Por ahora la tripulación esta tranquila, aunque no han recibido explicación del por que el súbito cambio de actitud hacia los Innovade.

Eventualmente habrá que notificarlos, no puedes esperar que mas de 20, 000 personas van a estar callados por mucho tiempo y no hay peor cosa que los rumores sin control. Por el momento todos están concentrados en los preparativos para regresar a casa.

Es una lastima que no hayamos podido obtener algunas de las maravillas que nos fueron mostradas, pero espero que en un futuro podamos superar nuestras diferencias y concentrarnos en el bien mutuo.

* * *

 **24 December YR98 Sistema Vela - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Ya estamos nuevamente en el sistema Vela, nada a cambiado. Aprovechamos la oportunidad para dar un mantenimiento rápido al as naves del grupo 46 y de paso distribuir los cuerpos en mas naves para aligerar la carga en las morgues.

Las entrevistas con el personal que tuvo mas contacto con los Innovade concluyeron y están siendo evaluadas. Resulta que nuestro viaje tuvo un inesperado golpe de suerte. El teniente Ronald Hengo trajo consigo un recuerdo de su estancia en la colonia.

Según recuenta tuvo una muy buena relación con una vacacionista de la colonia que tenia una de esas Terminales Personales y cuando se dio el aviso de que todo el personal debía regresar a sus puestos tomo sus pertenencias de forma apresurada sin darse cuenta que llevaba uno de estos equipos en su maleta.

No fue hasta que regreso a su barraca después de las entrevistas y que tuvo tiempo de organizar sus pertenencias y encontró este aparato. La razón de que no fuera detectado en aduana se debe a que el dispositivo se quedo sin energía. Cuando el Teniente me informo de esta situación no pude evitar sonreír.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del teniente, que a su ves las obtuvo de la dueña de la TP. Cualquier fuente de energía puede usarse para cargar la batería. Incluso calor y luz solar. Esto solo me convence mas que deberíamos de buscar una manera de obtener mas de su tecnología. Una hora de exposición cuidadosa a la estrella local en un raptor fue suficiente para que nuestro equipo científico pudiera analizar el dispositivo y diseñar un cargador para este.

Desafortunadamente cuando el equipo no detecto la presencia de su dueña inicio un protocolo de borrado que elimino por completo la información almacenada, así como el sistema operativo. A pesar de este desaire el análisis de las capacidades de cómputo de este puede llevarse a cabo. Solo queda esperar que los expertos hagan su trabajo y nos presenten los resultados.

Ya se han distribuido las órdenes respecto a los Innovade y con el apoyo del Santo Padre hemos podido calmar a la tripulación. A veces me preocupa que la religión tenga mas peso en las decisiones de la tripulación que las ordenes de nuestros oficiales superiores. Se supone que nuestra lealtad es para las colonias en general y no para los edictos de la fe. Nadie desea volver a los tiempos donde nos matábamos solo porque alguien no leía los pergaminos de la misma manera.

Al ritmo de salto actual calculo que llegaremos a en la primera mitad de Martius.

* * *

 **02 Ianuarius YR99 Sistema Gladio - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Al fin comprendí el mensaje críptico que los embajadores mencionaron al terminar la firma del Tratado. En conversación con el equipo medico, los embajadores y el Santo Padre. Presente mi teoría y parece ser que estoy en lo correcto.

Al final de la firma del tratado los embajadores intercambiaron las palabras usuales en estos casos. Cuando uno de ellos dijo que espera que en el futuro puedan tener relaciones beneficiosas para ambos gobiernos. La respuesta no pareció mucho en se momento pero en retrospectiva debimos estar mas atentos.

La enigmática respuesta: "Su sola presencia y su convivencia con nuestra gente ha sido una recompensa mas que suficiente".

La verdad no parece mucho, pero recordando que la mayoría de la tripulación paso mas tiempo en cama con los nativos y su admisión de que eran clones me dice que no solo eran muy abiertos alas relaciones interpersonales, sino que aprovecharon para obtener material para expandir su piscina genética.

Viendo el rostro del Santo Padre me pareció extraño que sonriera y dijera que ellos son ciertamente niños que deben de ser llevados hacia la luz por los señores de Kobol. Este cambio de actitud me parece preocupante, no puedo evitar pensar que trama algo, pero no puedo hacer nada. Tendré que llevar mis conjeturas con mi almirante para prevenir un problema mayor.

Por el momento no podemos hacer nada y comenzar un conflicto por la vaga posibilidad de que utilicen la semilla que nuestros soldados dieron de manera voluntaria. Sinceramente una vez que pensé mas detenidamente me parece muy cómico que utilizaran a los tripulantes como sementales, tomando en cuenta la postura de la mayoría de ellos respecto a conquistar a cada mujer a su paso. Fueron manipulados por completo.

* * *

 **20 Ianuarius YR99 Sistema Magar - Sector Bacta**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Contraalmirante Pavlos**

 **Bitácora del Almirante**

Al fin llegamos a la base Cherubim. Nuestro reporte de la tecnología de la Unión y análisis de amenaza esta casi completo. Se decidió enviar este informe para permitir que la administración militar prepare su investigación en este caso y prepare las notificaciones para que la tripulación no divulgue lo acontecido en esta misión.

Sinceramente no hay mucho mas que hacer sino esperar a llegar a las colonias. El personal científico no para de investigar la Terminal personal que adquirimos y el departamento de inteligencia esta anidado en el taller de análisis revisando cada fragmento de información. Creo que ni siquiera están conscientes de que nos encontramos en camino a casa.

Esto corresponde a los Reportes pertinentes a nuestra visita a la Unión Terran. El resto de la información pertinente se encuentra en los Archivos N18-C34 a N25-D02.

Atentamente

 **Contraalmirante Johanes Pavlos**

 **11 Flota de Batalla**

 **Notas del Autor:** Con esto termina la primer parte de la reunión de dos civilizaciones algo distintas. Ambas no podrían tener mas problemas para congeniar. Los efectos de esta reunión se sentirán poco a poco y mas adelante conoceremos que acciones tomaran la Union Terran.

Obviamente no conozco mucho de protocolos y términos militares, por lo que es probable que tenga muchos errores. Algo que corregiré a futuro.

Hasta la Próxima.


	2. CAPITULO 2:PROBLEMAS BUROCRATICOS

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo. De aquí en adelante serán más cortos. Por ahora hemos visto la reunión por parte de las Colonias, pero después veremos lo que piensa la Unión Terran y por qué eligieron ocultar cualquier relación con la tierra.**

 **Como habrá notado no me esmero mucho en la descripción de personajes, prefiero dejarlo a la imaginación de cada, pero eventualmente posteare la descripción de estos.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar disfruten.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2: LOS PROBLEMAS DE LA BUROCRACIA**

 **10 Martius YR99 Sistema Ragnar - Sector Colonial**

 **11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia**

 **Estación de reserva de municiones Ragnar**

Me encuentro en los pasillos de la estación de anclaje Ragnar. Nos desviamos hacia este punto al recibir un mensaje por parte del almirante Nagala de atracar en la estación y mantener la posición hasta la llegada del Vice almirante Smiths.

Cuando su nave arribo a las cercanías recibimos la orden de proceder a la bahía 4 para subir a bordo del BS Atlantica y proceder a la sala de conferencias. Me acompañan los jefes de los departamentos científico, medico, inteligencia, diplomático y un representante del Santo padre que lamentablemente ha caído enfermo en las últimas dos semanas.

Parece que la edad al fin lo ha alcanzado, a las complicaciones físicas también hay que aunar las mentales ya que sufre de un síndrome degenerativo que afecta su mente y parece que está olvidando quien era. Por el momento solo podemos hacer más cómoda su estadía. Su sequito nos informó que ellos se harán cargo una vez nos encontremos en la órbita de Gemenon ya que ellos tienen protocolos para estos casos.

El camino hacia la bahía es silencioso. Hay algo de aprensión en nuestro grupo ya que no esperábamos este tipo de recepción al regresar a casa. Estoy seguro que solo es un recuento de nuestras experiencias y explicaciones de nuestros informes.

Antes de entrar decidí darles unas palabras de ánimo. "Conserven la calma señores, recuerden que ellos nos temen más a nosotros que nosotros a ellos. Cuando vean la tonelada de reportes que vamos a presentar probablemente sufran un paro cardiaco."

Esto pareció calmarlos un poco ya que en efecto teníamos varias toneladas de reportes, análisis, muestras, datos, reportes, transcripciones, videos, reportes, grabaciones y pos supuesto reportes que hay que cotejar con otros reportes y evidencias. Todo es una telaraña de reportes interconectados que les llevara años organizar correctamente. Al menos será reconfortante saber que no somos los únicos que tendrán que sufrir el calvario burocrático que esta misión género.

Sabemos que nos necesitaran para ordenar este embrollo. Aunque esto es poco consuelo. En esencia mi carrera está por terminar, tengo casi 20 años de servicio y a pesar de que se puede decir que la misión fue exitosa, en papel es un fracaso ya que no encontramos nuevas fuentes de Tylium y nuestro primer contacto ha fallado en brindar recompensas. No creo que me lleven a una corte marcial, pero es probable que me reasignen a un escritorio para arreglar este enredo.

Tras saludar al Coronel Preston y ser escoltados hacia la sala de conferencias. Nos encontramos con el Vicealmirante.

Al llegar a la sala el Vicealmirante se levantó y nos saludos, después de regresar el saludo y ordenarnos en nuestros asientos dimos por iniciado el interrogatorio con unas palabras de su parte.

"Antes de comenzar quiero asegurarles que el Departamento militar de las Colonias agradece su esfuerzo y desempeño en esta misión tan particular. Obviamente se estarán tomando las medidas necesarias para controlar la información que aquí se discutirá ya que no es necesario alertar a la población civil de la presencia y naturaleza de nuestros vecinos. El presidente insiste en que es mejor dejar este asunto pasadas las elecciones para evitar avivar las llamas."

"Ahora procedamos con el interrogatorio".

Asintiendo con su solicitud procedimos a dar un resumen de nuestro viaje, lo que habíamos visto y los puntos más pertinentes de este. Cuando procedimos a entregar los 6 contenedores con papeles el Vicealmirante quedo sorprendido ante la montaña de reportes y pregunto bromeando si no faltaron los reportes del personal de limpieza.

En este punto habíamos acordado que el embajador seria quien le daría las buenas noticias al Vicealmirante ya que él era el único que podía hablar sin soltarse en carcajadas por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

El Embajador fijo la mirada en el Vicealmirante y procedió a soltar la bomba.

"Me disculpo Vicealmirante si no nos explicamos correctamente. Estas cajas contienen los reportes preliminares y resúmenes correspondientes, así como los índices para localizar los materiales y reportes completos. Puedo asegurarle que el material completo con las evidencias y muestras es varias veces el volumen que aquí se presenta.

Me sorprendió la manera tan formal en que presento una montaña de papeles y materiales que el Almirante probablemente tendrá que revisar con su equipo. Tomo toda mi fuerza de voluntad el no mostrar una mueca burlona la ver el rostro del pobre Almirante ante la titánica tarea que soltamos en sus manos.

Cuando logro recomponerse y pensar más detenidamente su respuesta nos informó que él y su equipo revisarían la información una vez lleguemos a los cuarteles Generales en Picon.

Finalizamos la sesión recibiendo los protocolos y órdenes a dar a la tripulación de que mantuvieran el silencio respecto a lo acontecido en esta misión y que nos preparáramos para otra ronda de preguntas y análisis al llegar. Obviamente las tropas no estuvieron muy contentas, en especial los que vieron sus suvenires confiscados y los que no podrían presumir el haber dormido con alienígenas de cabello verde como los protagonistas de los seriales.

Se les explico que esto era solo temporal y que hay que acatar las órdenes por el bien de las colonias.

Solo espero que todo este circo termine para poder llegar a casa. Incluso si eso significa estar detrás de un escritorio. Ya extraño a mi esposa e hijos.

Preparándome para descansar me dirigí a mi XO.

"El puente es suyo Coronel, me retiro a descansar"

"Enterado almirante buenas noches" Me dio un saludo rápido y regreso a ladrar órdenes a la tripulación.

Con la flota en buenas manos, sin nada más que hacer me dirigí a mi cabina y caí rendido en cuanto toque la cama. El cansancio me alcanzo y quede dormido en cuanto cerré los ojos.

Lamentablemente mi sueño no fue muy placentero. Los malditos reportes me persiguieron y soñé que estaba en mi camarote escribiendo más reportes. ¿Mencione que detesto los reportes?


	3. CAPITULO 3: CONSECUENCIAS YA ESPERADAS

Aquí esta otro capítulo más de esta historia. Ahora veremos el final de la aventura para el Almirante Pavlos. El próximo capítulo veremos la respuesta de la Unión.

* * *

CAPITULO 3: CONSECUENCIAS YA ESPERADAS

18 Martius YR99 Sistema Cyranus - Sector Colonial

11 Flota de reconocimiento BSC Columbia

Cuartel Militar de Picon

Una vez mas me encuentro frente a la junta militar de las colonias. Aunque esta vez no es para recibir mi promoción.

Pase al frente a la mesa que se me asigno para dar el recuento de la misión.

"Señores. Contralmirante Johanes Pavlos. Presentándose para dar su informe de la misión de reconocimiento de la Nébula Adonis".

Salude firmemente a los oficiales sentados ante mi y procedí a sentarme a esperar que ellos hablaran.

"Contralmirante Pavlos agradecemos que acudiera tan rápido a nuestra llamada después de pasar por la revisión medica". El vicealmirante Rocher me ofreció una mirada caritativa después de ver mi estado tras pasar por las gentiles manos del personal medico. Y observando los rostros de los presentes pude ver que pensaban lo mismo.

Me contento ver que todos conocen la experiencia de visitar a nuestro ilustre cuerpo medico. No se que es lo que requieren con tantas muestras, pruebas y sangre. Puedo asegurar que de haber podido los malditos monstros me habrían vaciado por completo.

Siento lastima por los tripulantes que estarán sujetos a sus tiernas atenciones por mas de una semana. Yo tuve suerte ya que debo presentar mi informe.

Con una sonrisa de comprensión que solo aquellos que han paso por los protocolos médicos pueden entender "Agradezco sus preocupación almirante."

Asintiendo. "Puede proceder con su informe"

Me prepare y recite mi informe de manera automática. Seis meses de repetir la misma información me condicionaron a poder llevar a cabo esta tarea que ciertamente se ha vuelto tediosa.

Cuando termine me dispuse a esperar la próxima pregunta para proseguir.

"Correcto Almirante Pavlos. Parece que todo en su informe es correcto con lo que habíamos recibido y su análisis de amenaza de la Unión Terran es muy detallado".

Se podía ver en su rostro y el de los demás oficiales que ya estaba cansado y deseaba concluir con este interrogatorio para poder comer. "¿Tiene algo mas que agregar?"

Tras escuchar esto me prepare mentalmente para la siguiente avalancha de preguntas y procedí a responder.

Tosiendo levemente observe fijamente al almirante Rocher. "De hecho señor hay algo que debo agregar".

Esto hizo que fijaran su atención nuevamente. Volví a asegurarme que todo estaría bien y procedí.

"En el reporte de las capacidades de la tecnología Terran mencionamos que el TP había sido borrado. El doctor Faetum decidió experimentar con la unidad y logro programarlo utilizando el mismo medio de comunicación disponible en el Codex que nos fue entregado al inicio de las negociaciones "

Pausando un momento proseguí con mi informe. "Pese a mi incredulidad el logro programar un simple código para que el TP recibiera y enviara contacto por radio. Mientras experimentaba con esto el equipo mostro la capacidad de reescribir el programa y mejorarlo para captar mas señales e incluso conectarse directamente con la nave". Me detuve un momento para recuperar el aliento y ver que en una docena de ojos me veían fijamente.

Respirando nuevamente continúe mi reporte. "Afortunadamente solo pudo acceder a la comunicación inalámbrica por lo que no hubo mas riesgo. Después de esto procedimos a aislar el Equipo del resto de la nave por seguridad. Aun así nos encontramos con mas sorpresas".

"El equipo no solo se conecto con nuestra nave, si no que además se enlazo con toda la flota mediante el inalámbrico, después almaceno y organizo todos los mensajes transmitidos y con esto procedió a realizar un informe del estado de la flota con esa información." Esperando un momento para permitirles digerir lo que había dicho.

"Los análisis indican que no es una inteligencia artificial y que solo es un programa muy inteligente. Por seguridad purgamos todos los sistemas de comunicación de la flota y los reinstalamos con los respaldos físicos."

Nuevamente respire para proseguir. "Nuestros expertos teorizan que con las capacidades de computo de este dispositivo es posible controlar incluso una BS del tipo Mercury con solo la mitad de la tripulación".

Continúe antes de darles mas tiempo para preguntar. "Muy a mi pesar di permiso al Doctor Faetum para que hiciera una prueba mas del dispositivo. Esta vez con la computadora de calculo de un raptor. Hizo en menos de un minuto lo que a una de nuestras computadoras le habría tomado 15, e incluso refino los algoritmos para expandir la línea roja al menos al doble"

"Debido a esto quisiera solicitar se realicen pruebas con nuestro nuevos sistemas para comprobar que sean inmunes a intrusiones por este medio." Espere un momento para recuperar el aliento y les menciones mi teoría.

"No hago esto deliberadamente, les recuerdo que el TP es un dispositivo de uso civil, si la diferencia de capacidades entre equipo militar y civil son similares a las nuestras, hay que estar preparados para el hecho de que es probable que nuestras defensas electrónicas sean penetradas."

Terminado mi ultimo comentario procedí a sentarme y esperar su respuesta.

Obviamente el interrogatorio se extendió.

* * *

 **Por el momento es todo. Como no he recibido comentarios respecto a la historia asumo que no ha habido problemas para darme a entender.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	4. CAPITULO 4: POLIZONES MECÁNICOS

CAPITULO 4: POLIZONES MECÁNICOS

* * *

 **18 de Octubre 862 D.E. /** **Aprox.** **3174 A.D.** **/ 18** **December** **YR98**

 **Celestial** **Being** **II** **, planeta Nova Terra, sistema** **Arcanus**

 **Nodo de comunicación** **Quántico** **de larga distancia**.

Dentro del espacio digital compartido por todos los Innovade una sesión especial se está llevando a cabo para determinar el futuro de la Unión Terran y tal vez de la humanidad. Después de siglos de lento avance por esta región del espacio al fin encontraron a los creadores de la nave siniestrada en el sistema Avalon.

Lamentablemente no pudieron concertar la ayuda de los coloniales para completar el proyecto. Su desconfianza de la inteligencia artificial es lamentable, pero comprensible debido a sus experiencias con su rebelde creación. Este no es un problema con Veda ya que no está vivo ni puede pensar como un ser humano. Esto no significa que sea una maquina tonta.

Veda se encuentra en ese punto donde es más que una computadora y no un ser pensante del todo. Para eso existen los Innovades. Delegación de labores a toda su capacidad.

A una hora de que las negociaciones se vieran afectadas por las revelaciones ofrecidas. Ya se estaba organizando un nuevo plan. Nadie desea iniciar un conflicto. Después de todo la misión de Celestial Being es mantener la paz. Por lo que esto requeriría toda la astucia disponible para poder obtener los planos para el motor de FTL.

En cuestión de horas un nuevo plan y lineamiento se había formulado. La primera fase se había llevado a cabo un día antes de la firma del tratado. Aprovechando la oportunidad para entregar los cuerpos recuperados del Bellephoron, un grupo de naves se acercó de manera clandestina protegidas por el camuflaje óptico y procedió a depositaron cientos de robots de ensamblaje en la flota visitante.

Estos se distribuyeron por varias naves de la flota y esperarían hasta ciertos puntos para soltarse y formar retransmisores para las señales de comunicación de VEDA. Debido a que son compactos y pueden reunirse varios para formar una boya, la cantidad enviada es más que suficiente.

Así mientras las naves coloniales realizaron su viaje de regreso a casa. Repartían inadvertidamente estas boyas que indicarían el camino a seguir. La espera dio frutos ya que las boyas localizaron su objetivo y los robots procedieron a infiltrar varios de los satélites de comunicación a su alcance, lo cual fue relativamente fácil.

Ahora con acceso a esta información se recalibro la fase 3 del plan. La fase dos ya estaba en camino para el tiempo en que los Coloniales regresaron al sistema Cyranus.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo corto, pero ahora vemos la respuesta de Veda ante el problema de los coloniales.**

 **Dado que ellos se especializan en ser sigilosos y pasar desapercibidos antes de atacar, son más que capaces de infiltrarse sin ser vistos, en especial si no son esperados y en este caso desconocido para casi la totalidad de los habitantes.**

 **Los veo en la próxima parte**


	5. CAPITULO 5: MAS PLANES Y UNA LARGA ESPER

**Un nuevo capitulo y mas información de los planes de VEDA.**

 **Las series Gundam 00 y BSG 2003 son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo estoy jugueteando con ellos.**

* * *

CAPITULO 5: MAS PLANES Y UNA LARGA ESPERA.

 **20 de Octubre 862 D.E. / Aprox. 3174 A.D. /20 December YR98**

 **Celestial Being II, planeta Nova Terra, sistema Arcanus**

 **Nodo de comunicación Quántico de larga distancia.**

Con la fase uno del plan ya en camino y la fase 3 en sus últimos detalles, se procedió a implementar la fase 2. Esta fase tuvo varios contratiempos debido a la naturaleza de los recursos necesarios para poder llevarla a cabo.

Requeriría utilizar su mejor carta bajo la manga y en caso que la misión fracasara podrían verse en graves problemas. No solo se arriesga el secreto mejor guardado, sino uno de sus mejores avances tecnológicos. Pero se determino que la recompensa es demasiado buena para esperar a otra oportunidad.

Necesitarían de sus más avanzados Mobile Suit y los mejores Gundam Meisters disponibles. Esto es otra de las razones para que el plan casi se cancelara, ya que estos pilotos no son solo los mejores en MS de última generación, sino que son parte de los pocos Innovadores en existencia. Un grupo de seis serian requeridos para completar la fase 2 y 3.

Los innovadores son la elite de la Unión Terran, ya que además de ser los mejores pilotos, también son los únicos capaces de realizar la tele transportación Quántica a otros sistemas. Por ello en caso de fracasar se afectaría la capacidad de respuesta de la Unión.

El resto de los Innovadores disponibles requieren una unión de al menos 4 para poder realizar un salto a otro sistema y esto es limitado, ya que solo pueden hacerlo en una nave de transporte de menos de 100 mts. Y además requieren de un periodo de descanso antes de volver a saltar. Los pilotos elegidos pueden hacerlo individualmente de ida y vuelta en un día.

Con la decisión ya tomada se procede a implementar el plan. Berum Astige fue elegido para realizar el primer salto al sistema Lemuria y reunirse con Casta Perrine. De ahí saltara al sistema Atlantis con los gemelos Era y Mese Silencia. De ahí saltaran alternadamente hasta llegar a Avalon y reunirse con Rivival Amuro. Solo queda esperar la llegada de Poison Detox para proceder a la penúltima parte de la fase 2.

Esperaran los tres meses necesarios mientras sus Mobile Suites y el Mobiel Armor se preparan y aprovecharan para recibir las instrucciones correspondientes. Su apariencia será modificada para asemejarse a los nativos y pasar desapercibidos. Los registros de conversaciones de todos los sujetos fueron cotejados y se crearon las plantillas lingüísticas que utilizarían para la infiltración. Sus historias ficticias fueron generadas y aprendidas a la perfección.

Solo queda esperar a que la flota llegue al sistema Cyranus y se complete la fase 3 para proceder.

* * *

 **Pues aquí tienen la respuesta de VEDA. La Unión si cuneta con Salto cuántico FTL, pero es muy limitado. En esta historia VEDA no tiene toda la información de lo que hizo Setsuna en la película,. Ademas de que en la teoría de esta historia el salto cuántico depende de la conexión mental del individuo con la zona de llegada.**

 **Necesitan que haya suficientes seres vivos al lugar donde quieren arribar. En la película Setsuna contacto con con los ELS y ya que estos son un consciencia con la que pudo conectarse fue capaz de utilizarlos como una guía para llegar a salvo con ellos.**

 **En el universo de esta historia ellos solo pueden saltar a sistemas en los que ya tiene presencia, pues hasta que encontraron a los coloniales suponían que no haba nadie mas.**

 **Aunado a esto los Innovadores son relativamente nuevos y poco numerosos para poder hacer experimentos mas exhaustivos en este tema.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Un nuevo** **capitulo.** **La** **unión** **se prepara** **y** **a** **parecen nuevos personajes. Espero que mi método narrativo sea de su agrado y se pueda comprender.**_

 _ **Estoy de vuelta. La razón de tan larga espera es que estuve planeando el rumbo que llevara la historia. Además de que me entro una idea de hacer una versión alterna donde los** **Cylon destruyen a las colonias y en el transcurso de su huida se encuentran con la Unión. Próximamente estaré subiendo esta historia. Aunque me enfocare más con esta.**_

 _ **Las series** **Gundam** **00 y BSG 2003 son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo estoy jugueteando con ellos.**_

* * *

Capítulo 6: Conoce a los nuevos vecinos

 **17** **de** **En** **ero** **86** **3** **D.E. /** **Aprox.** **317** **5** **A.D.** **/** **18** **Martius** **YR9** **9**

 **Celestial** **Being** **Épsilon** **,** **La Grange** **4 A,** **sis** **tema** **Avalon**

 **Á** **rea** **de** **Usos** **Mú** **ltiples** **numero** **5**

* * *

El ambiente en la sala de conferencias es alegre y con una algarabía pocas veces vista. Los innovade no son propensos a festejar, pero pocas veces ha habido razones como ahora. No solo están a punto de embarcarse en una de las más ambiciosas empresas jamás pensadas, sino que además están a punto de recibir un anuncio que afectara el futuro de la unión.

La transmisión de este evento está siendo vista en los seis sistemas de los que pueden presumir control total. A la hora indicada el anfitrión hace presencia en el escenario.

Chou Main es el administrador del sistema Avalon y el encargado de dar el anuncio de este evento. A primera vista parece cualquier otro Innovade, con la única diferencia siendo la banda que lleva en el brazo derecho para denotar su posición. De Complexión normal y cabello de color rojo arena, su única peculiaridad son las facciones de su rostro que lo identificarían como Haitiano si es que estuvieran en la Tierra.

Después de dar un paso al frente y pedir el silencio de los asistentes, procede a hacer el primer anuncio. "Estimados ciudadanos aquí presentes y los que nos observan a lo largo de la Unión. Quiero agradecer su presencia y atención."

Caminando de un lado a otro del escenario siguió platicando. "La razón de este anuncio es para confirmar que el plan de infiltración a las colonias ya se encuentra a punto de implementar la fase 2 y dar paso a la fase 3 dentro de 2 semanas". Esto provoco una ronda de aplausos entre los asistentes.

Mientras seguía caminando, espero que el público se calmara antes de proseguir.

Su energético caminar no podía ocultar que estaba esperando dar el siguiente anuncio.

Conteniendo un sonrisa procedió a gesticular para que los invitados de honor pasaran al escenario con el. "Ahora les presento" extendió su mano hacia el lado izquierdo del escenario "al comandante de la misión el Capitán Poison Detox, Sub capitán Berum Astige, Sargento Rivival Amuro, Los tenientes Casta Perrine, Era Silencia y Mese Silencia".

Nuevamente señalándolos les regalo una mirada Jovial.

"Estos valientes jóvenes arriesgaran sus vida para al fin poder acceder a los planos del motor FTL que nos permitirá al fin cumplir con nuestro más deseado objetivo". Pasando el micrófono al Capitán Detox el administrador le ofreció la oportunidad de decir unas palabras a él y a su tripulación.

Todo parecía indicar que no hay ningún problema con los valientes jóvenes que se disponen a realizar una de las más osadas hazañas del último siglo. Pero quienes estuvieron presentes en la reunión hace dos días pueden atestiguar que fue todo lo contrario.

La raíz del problema es el capitán Detox, quien no tomo nada bien el hecho de que deberá quedarse en la nave de comando durante la misión. Después de una muy descriptiva narración de que le haría a Veda por colocarlo en este papel pudo calmarse y adopto una actitud profesional, aunque en realidad quisiera destrozar cuanto se encuentre a su paso.

Una vez terminada la presentación de la tripulación, estos salieron del escenario para prepararse para su próxima misión. Mientras tanto el administrador Main se preparaba a dar su más esperado anuncio del evento. Muchos sospechaban cual era el anuncio que se iba a transmitir.

Controlando sus facciones empezó a hablar. "Estimados ciudadanos. Durante siglos nos hemos propuesto la labor de encontrar nuestro mundo hogar. La tarea es ardua, ya que no contamos con la tecnología para viajar más rápido que la luz, no sabemos nuestra posición exacta en la galaxia y no contamos con la diversidad genética para crear más Innovadores puros que puedan utilizar el salto cuántico. Aunado a esto desconocemos si aún hay vida en la Tierra, por lo que algunos tememos que todo nuestro esfuerzo sea en vano."

Observando los rostros de los asistentes espero un momento antes de continuar. "Durante años hemos buscado la manera de acelerar el proceso. Sabemos que nuestro proceso de clonación y modificación genética nos ha permitido prever los problemas inherentes en los clones. Nuestra diversidad genética es pequeña y esto ha provocado que en 800 años y tras varios millones de individuos solo contemos con apenas unos 100 Innovadores."

"Sabemos también que en un futuro experimentaremos problemas por este cuello de botella genético. Pero la visita de los coloniales hace unos meses nos ha brindado una nueva luz, una esperanza para el futuro. La posibilidad de viajar más allá de los confines de este sector de la galaxia para encontrar nuestro hogar."

"Pero aún más importante su convivió con nuestros conciudadanos de Granero 4 y sus alrededores nos ha dejado con un considerable archivo genético para salvar nuestra población. Es todo un honor informarles que los primeros embriones ya están listos y fueron certificados como viables. Una nueva serie de lotes está siendo preparada. Clones e híbridos estarán listos dentro de poco, disponibles para la población en este y todos los sistemas de la Unión."

"La diversidad genética que nos salvara como población y nos permitirá alcanzar la meta de crear una nueva generación de Innovadores que puedan cumplir nuestro sueño de encontrar la Tierra."

Ante este anuncio la población vitoreo y celebro este nuevo suceso. Al fin podrían mantener una población viable de manera natural. Algo que los había preocupado desde hace muchos siglos, pero que ahora podían dejar a tras gracias a la generosa contribución de sus vecinos.

En el sistema Arcanus Veda dedico unos minutos de su poder de procesamiento a analizar las ramificaciones de este nuevo factor y elaboro un plan de acción correspondiente tomando en cuenta varios factores. Entre ellos la respuesta de los Coloniales al uso del material genético donado. No cabe duda para Veda que este será un motivo de conflicto y se dispuso a preparar las contra medidas correspondientes.

Ahora que cuenta con acceso a la red de comunicaciones de las Colonias, puede planear una estrategia más detallada para asegurar la victoria. Una vez hecho esto, solo queda esperar.

* * *

 **Se revela** **mas** **información** **del** **plan de VEDA y** **quienes** **van a obtener los planos de** **construcción** **de la maquina FTL, entre otras cosa** **s.** **También** **se** **descubrió** **como planean utilizar el material** **genético** **que obtuvieron.**

 **Se** **decidió** **crear** **híbridos** **de** **Innovade/H** **umano, Innovador/Humano y Humano/Humano en** **var** **ias** **permutaciones.**

 **Si se dieron cuenta me inclino por poner nombres algo ridículos a los personajes provenientes de la serie Gundam 00, ya que de hecho algunos de los nombres usados por Celestial Being son de hecho ridículos. Les aseguro que apareceran mas nombres raros en un futuro**


End file.
